Calls Me Home
by dreamkent
Summary: Brooke is raising a family but who's family? Lucas returns to Tree Hill after five years for his family...but what is in store for him when he returns? I don't want to give too much away but this is a story of Lucas returning home. AU One Tree Hill. Details are revealed as you continue to read! So PLEASE DO!
1. Calls Me Home

**A/N: I had a dream and it has inspired me to write this probably three piece story...something short and sweet. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Calls Me Home**

"So many years

Can leave behind

Regretfully until it's time

To realize the moment

When you turn around

I'm coming home

To breathe again

To start again."

"Calls Me Home" –Shannon LaBrie

"So when was the last time you saw him?"

I dropped the plate I had in my hand and it shattered.

"Are you okay?" He rushed over to me and started helping me pick up the pieces.

"I…not since he left." Tears dared to leave. I forced them away.

"Me too." He placed his hand on top of mine and gave it a soft squeeze.

He smiled at me and shooed my hand away as he started picking up the pieces and placed them in the trash.

He walked out of the kitchen and I was left alone. I gripped the edge of the kitchen counter and took in a deep breath. On October 11th, 2007 everything changed and ripped all of us apart. The anniversary of that day was in a week and it was bittersweet.

"Mama! Mama!" I smiled at the angelic voice that echoed through the hallways.

"Funny bunny." I turned to face the beautiful little girl as her caramel hair hung in curls around her face.

"Jamie is being mean. He won't let me play with his toys." She buried her face in my hair and I smiled.

"Jamie Lucas Scott in here now!" I called out and I could hear the heavy feet of a five year old stomp against the floor.

"Yes." He had his head lowered and I couldn't help see _him_ in Jamie.

"Why won't you let me play with you?" Little Lydia Scott asked her pouty brother.

"Uh…Lydi, they are boy's toys. Boy toys aren't for girls." He popped his hip to the side and crossed his arms.

Lydia turned to face him and did that sigh _she_ used to do.

"Why not? I would let you play with my toys." She said and got that familiar frown line across her head.

"Well Lydi, I wouldn't want to play with your toys and maybe I don't want you to play with mine."

The two young kids started to bicker and they do it just like _they_ used to do back in high school.

"Hey, hey!" I said letting them know that this had to stop.

"Jamie, Lydia is your sister and you need to learn to share. You may not want to play with Lydia's toys, but if she would like to play with yours, you should let her. Okay?" I looked between the precious twins and waited for Jamie to respond.

He let out a shrug and let the brooding line display across his face, one that I knew all too well.

"Fine. Okay." He walked out of the kitchen and Lydia started to bounce in my arms and I placed her on the ground.

The kids ran in between their dad's legs and a smile grew upon his face.

"I am going to need a favor Brooke." He clutched his cell phone in his hand tightly.

I cocked my hip to the side and looked at him.

"I don't wanna." I groaned and poked my lip out, he chuckled.

"You're cute when you do that, but it's not going to work this time." He pointed his finger at me and I couldn't keep my smile back anymore.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"What is it?"

He looked down at his feet and then back up to me.

"Can you pick him up from the airport? I just got a call that they need me at the office. I wouldn't ask if it didn't depend on my job that supports those beautiful kids out there and well…you." He said poking his lip out at me.

My mouth dropped and I knew this day was coming but I felt I wasn't ready yet.

"Uh, yeah sure."

He let out the breath he was holding and walked over to me kissing me gently on the cheek.

"Do you want me to call Katie to come and watch the kids while you go?" He asked getting ready to dial her number.

Should I take the kids to see him? I mean they've never really spent anytime with him. He's never been here for all the important moments in the kids' lives. The three of them don't really know each other.

"Uh, sure, yes that's fine. Wouldn't want to drag the kids through the airport?" I smiled at him and he called Katie.

I checked myself out in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable. The airport wasn't a huge deal, but I would still like to look nice for when I see him.

Nathan was gathering some things he needed to head to the office on his day off and walked towards me.

"Be safe." I said as a daily blessing to him.

"You too. Tell him I'll be back some time around dinner." He leaned in and pecked me on the lips.

Katie arrived about ten minutes after Nathan left and I told her I would go do some errands before I to go to the airport. She didn't mind spending time with the kids and said she would stay as long as she needed too.

I went to the bank, bought the kids their birthday gifts from me and got myself a book and new bath salts. It was about that time I made my way to the airport.

The feeling deep in my stomach was nervewracking. I was nervous, upset, and scared. I parked the car and started walking into the airport. This brought me back to the last time I was here and it was extremely unsettling.

"_Please, please don't do this. We need you." I was standing in the middle of the airport crying my eyes out as he held his bag over his shoulder and wore that brooding frown line I always loved about him…but now I despised._

"_I have to leave. I promised her so many things and **now**, now I have to do them…for her." He reached his hand out to my face and I pulled back from him. He was abandoning us._

"_The kids and Nate will need you. Peyton will need you! **I **will **always** need you, no matter what we've been through." I reached out to clasp his hand and I saw tears in his eyes._

"_I just can't do this…not right now…I...I have to go…I **have** to do this for her." He stepped back from me as I tried to get closer to him._

"_Please…please…don't do this." I began to shake and people started staring at me._

"_Goodbye Brooke." _

I snapped out of my reverie and waited…the Tree Hill airport was so small that I wasn't sure which part of the building he would be coming from. My feet started to twitch as I twiddled my thumbs and bit on my lower lip. I felt like that high school girl again and it scared me a little.

An elderly man bumped into me and I nearly lost my footing. Damn wedged heels.

"Oh, miss, I am so sorry."

I clung to his arm to help him stand straight.

"It's really okay." I smiled at him; he smiled back and walked away.

I turned back around and I saw him. He had a shaved head making him look older sporting facial hair around his mouth He was a lot bulkier, sturdier in his step, and older. The lines on his face made him look his age but with him you could always tell he was a wise soul.

He finally caught my eye and it was almost like he was seeing me for the first time. He stopped in his step, looked me over and then a small smile formed across his face. I didn't think I changed that much but then again I guess I did. My hair is the longest I've ever had it and my face was a little thinner. I didn't wear skimpy, tight clothes anymore. I actually dressed more like a mom as I wear a cardigan with a pendent and jeans with closed toe shoes.

He dressed exactly the same but I can tell his travels have changed him from the boy I used to know.

"Brooke." The glint of his piercing blue eyes fell upon mine.

"Luke."

He held his arms out to me and I couldn't help but skip into his arms transforming into that school girl I used to be. His steady breathing didn't make my heartbeat skip any less.

I thought I would still be upset that he left all those years ago but being in his arms made me forget all about that in this moment with him.

"It is so good to see you." He said in my hair still holding me tightly against him.

I closed my eyes and smiled against his neck.

"Yeah."

We pulled back to get a better look at each other. It was almost like he never left. He held his hand out for me and I took it as we started for the exit. We didn't speak until we got to the car.

"How is everyone?" He asked as he loaded his bag into the trunk.

"They are all great. I am sure they can't wait to see you. I mean I think the kids will be excited to meet their Uncle Lucas." I really wasn't sure about that one.

Lucas would always send postcards and called a lot to check in with us, but that didn't mean that the kids would be as comfortable with a person they've never met coming around. I really never spoke to Lucas that much over the past five years. Sometimes I would, but not as much as he spoke to Nathan which was almost every day.

When Luke left, I felt like he was abandoning us when we needed him the most. After awhile I got over it and tried to put it past me.

We drove in silence as Lucas looked out the window familiarizing himself with the surroundings of Tree Hill.

"Did you miss it?" I asked him.

"Every damn day." He said as his head turned in all directions.

I pulled into the driveway and we both got out of the car.

"Nathan was called back to the office but the kids are inside." I walked in front of Lucas and unlocked the door.

Once inside I heard the kids running down the hallway. Here it comes.

"Mama." Lydia called out.

Lucas tensed up at the word choice Lydia chose.

"Whoa, bunny, slow down." I reached out and picked her up in my arms.

"Jamie let me play with his toys!" She was so excited that it made me extremely happy because she was so happy.

I looked over at Lucas and a sad smile came across his face. It must be hard for him right now seeing her in them.

"I told you I would be nice to her." Jamie stopped in front of us and looked Lucas up and down.

"Do I know you?" Jamie asked as he tossed the ball he had in his hands back and forth trying to figure out if he knows this person or not.

The frown on Jamie's face matched the one on Lucas's perfectly.

"Well I am your Uncle Lucas."

"Are you related to my dad or my mom?"

Lucas's face fell. He looked back up to the boy.

"Your dad."

"I've seen daddy read your postcards. Why haven't we seen you before?" Lydia asked as she twirled her finger around my hair.

"I had to leave for a little while but I am back. I want to get to know you guys more. I am back for good." He winked at her and she blushed.

"Okay I promise you guys will get to play and hang out with your uncle Luke, but I am sure he is tired right now and will want to settle in his room first before we have dinner." I said speaking to Lydia and then looking down at Jamie who still wore that frown on his forehead.

"I remember who you are now. I mean I know you're my uncle but you were my real mommy's best friend." He said and I placed Lydia on her feet and she ran off and Jamie followed her.

Lucas and I both sighed at his comment and we noticed each other's sad smiles.

"Okay, this will be your room." I walked over to the curtains and let what little sun we had left of the day shine through.

Nathan lucked out getting the beach house after his parent's divorce. Dan felt like he needed to start doing things right with his life. He told Nathan he would support and help him with anything he needed. I guess after losing your wife, having a heart attack, and a widowed son has put things in perspective for Dan Scott. The only thing Nate accepted from Dan was the house. Nathan has pride but told Dan he would repay him however he could. If there was one thing from Nate's childhood that he enjoyed and had his best moments were in this house. It was the first time he realized he was in love with his beautiful, kind wife.

The walls were painted a baby blue with a black comforter on the bed with white furnishings. Very formal and fit just nicely for Lucas.

"And where is your room?" He asked tossing his bag onto the bed looking over at me.

"I am in the master downstairs. The kids are across the hall from you and Nathan sleeps in the other room downstairs." I began to fidget my feet again waiting for anything or something to happen.

It was almost like I forgot how to act around him. In the airport, not much was said between us. We were just both excited to see each other and now it felt awkward.

"How's Peyton?" He sat on the bed and I leaned against the desk.

"She's doing fine. You haven't been speaking to her?" I figured that if there was anyone besides Nathan he would keep in close contact with, it would be Peyton especially after everything they went through to be together back in high school.

"No, we lost touch about a year after I left."

I also wanted to tell him that I lost touch with Peyton also. About two years went by before I spoke to her again. Lucas was never a subject we talked about, it just only made us think about _that_ day.

"I'm sorry."

"So the kids call you mama, you must be proud." He got up from the bed and unzipped his bag. Was he disappointed in that?

"I'm the only person they've ever known as a mother, why would that be a bad thing." I crossed my arms almost hoping he would argue with me about this.

"No, it's just…you aren't their mother. It just almost doesn't seem right." That frown line appeared across his face again.

"At least I stayed and stuck around to watch them grow up and take care of them while you ran off claiming it was something you had to do when you could have stayed! You chose to leave when we all know that she would have wanted you to stay as well! You were selfish back then just as it seems you still are!" I was beginning to think he hadn't changed at all. That maybe his travels didn't do anything to improve him.

"Whoa, I didn't mean it the way it came out, but it's nice to know how you truly feel." He seemed relaxed, not getting too upset the way I just had.

"You did know how I felt back then just as I still feel the same to this day! Those kids could have needed you in more ways than you could have imagined. I wasn't ready to fill her shoes and I didn't have to. Nobody asked me to but I did it for her…I did it for Haley!"

Lucas flinched as I said her name out loud. I was shocked too. I haven't said her name out loud in a very long time; it was almost too painful to say it.

"Yeah and I left for her! We made promises to each other and I was not going to break those promises. I went out there and fulfilled what she wished for us to do and I did it." He pointed his finger out getting his point across and I just shook my head.

"You don't get it, Luke. You two made those plans _together_. Guess what, when she died there was no more _together_!" I shouldn't have said that but I need him to wake up and realize she isn't coming back no matter where they both promised each other they'd go.

"Take it back Brooke." He pointed at me again and I couldn't help it.

"Damn it, Luke! I miss her too! When I had my miscarriage, she was there for me! She was the only one was _always _there for me!" I stomped my foot towards him and his eyes went big.

"Haley may have disliked me for her own reasons in the beginning but she had always been honest and open with me from that beginning unlike you! So get this, I miss her every damn day and I didn't run away! You did!" I pointed right back at him.

He was still in shock from my statement. I never told him about the miscarriage until now. I left the room and headed downstairs to see the kids playing with Katie. She was a smart, young girl; she had to have heard us yelling.

She said something to the kids and walked slowly towards me.

"You okay Miss Davis?" She was the sweetest kid I'd ever met.

"Please call me Brooke and I am fine. Did the kids hear anything?" I peeked into the den and they were busy arguing about whom was cooler: Buzz Lightyear or Woody.

"Not really, I kept turning the volume up. They didn't seem to notice. Do you want me to stick around until Nathan comes home?"

I rested my hand on her arm and smiled at her.

"It really isn't necessary. I can handle Lucas, and he will know better than to start an argument in front of the kids. So think of them as my safety net until Nathan gets home." I winked at her and she smiled.

She said her goodbyes to the kids and left. It was around five o'clock now and I wasn't sure if I should get dinner started or just wait a little bit. Nathan left around three so he should be home around six or six thirty. I sent him a short text and he said it would be back around six.

I thought about making Nathan's favorite and then I thought about making Luke's or the kids. I decided to make the kids' favorite.

"Anybody out there want to help me make their _favorite _dinner?" I shouted out and heard the feet running towards me. It became one of my favorite sounds that echoed through this house.

"We're making campfire stew?" Lydia jumped up and down as Jamie started watering at the mouth.

"Well of course it's a special occasion. Your Uncle is back in town and I thought you two could show your uncle Luke what your favorite meal is." I smiled down at Jamie and handed Lydia the bag of carrots.

I laid out five square sheets of tin foil, grabbed the step stools for the kids and they started divvying the ingredients out. I began to hum as I began slicing the potatoes and then one of the most heavenly sounds came to my ears.

"And I will take you to places where you never thought you'd have the chance to love.  
Love, Love is all we have, I will run myself in circles here without you, Please believe that I tried my best to forget you, the memories keep flooding back like tears."

Tears started to form in my eyes as Lydia sang her favorite song her mother wrote so many years ago. I remember Haley always used to sing to her bulging belly.

"_Oh mother don't you see I've got to live my life the way I feel is right for me, say it's not right for you, but it's right for me, I believe, this is heaven to no one else but me and I'll defend it as long as I can be left here to linger here in silence, if I choose to would you try to understand." She was rocking back and forth and I couldn't help but eavesdrop on her as she caressed her belly._

_She looked up and smiled at me._

"_You are going to be an amazing mother, you know that?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the door._

"_There are some times I am just not sure, I mean I haven't even graduated yet, Brooke, and I'm freaking out just a little." She said as her face went flush._

_My face fell a little as I remembered going to the doctor with her and discovering we were pregnant at the same time. Only shortly after that visit, I had a miscarriage. _

"_Brooke." She held her hand out to me as she noticed the sadness on my face._

_Like a child, I ran over to her, fell to my knees, and placed my head in her lap. She began to brush my hair from my face._

"_I'm sorry. I just wish it wasn't this hard on you. I really don't want to keep throwing this baby stuff in your face." _

_I pulled back to look at her appalled._

"_Haley, don't ever say that. I love that you are starting a family with Nathan because you both deserve this and I know I have lost my baby but I don't want you thinking that you can't express how you feel about this." I rested my hand on her stomach and reassured her that it is not a bad thing for her to talk about these kinds of things with me._

"_Brooke, one day I promise it will happen for you again." _

In the most bittersweet way it did happen for me. I considered Lydia and Jamie my world. Although they weren't my biological children, I considered them mine.

I heard another set of feet shuffling towards us and I tensed up a little.

"Did you know that I wrote that?" Lucas said as he walked over to see what we were doing.

"You did?" Lydia and I both questioned at the same time.

He looked over at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I hurt someone very important to me and I had to write about it. Your mom found it and asked if she could write music to it. She sang it so beautifully." He said and Lydia became entranced by his words.

"Did you love my mommy?" She asked him as she kept dividing the carrots out equally.

"I loved your mommy very much, she was my best friend." He said as he helped Jamie split up the onions I cut earlier.

I looked over at Lucas and a part of me became extremely curious. I knew that song by heart as it was one of my favorites as well. Was it about me or Peyton?

I got done slicing the potatoes and handed a batch to Jamie and Lydia.

"So what are we making? This looks very interesting." Lucas was trying to figure it out and even though I was still pissed at him a little seeing that curious look on his face made me smirk

"Campfire stew. It's their favorite." I said as I went to the cabinet with all the spices and pulled out a few.

"Luke would you like to help?" I asked not taking my eyes off the children.

"Sure what would you like me to do?"

"Help me with the ground beef?" I asked finally looking up to him and he smiled.

We continued making dinner and Jamie grew quickly attached to Lucas pulling him into his room to show him his toys, books, and his basketball. I turned the oven on and we had to wait about forty-five minutes for it to cook and Nathan would be home right around that time.

Lydia asked me to braid her hair as we watched, Tangled, one of her favorite movies and I had to admit one of my favorites as well.

We both laughed at a scene from the movie and then I heard the boys. I turned around behind me to see Lucas carrying Jamie on his shoulder and making a whoosh sound.

"I feel like Superman!" Jamie squealed.

As I finish tightening the hair band on Lydia's hair, she ran towards Lucas.

"My turn. My turn. I want to!" She held her arms up for him and Lucas laughed.

"Okay kiddo." He placed Jamie down and picked up Lydia.

A small part of me felt so relieved that the kids were growing attached to him so quickly but the other major part felt that Lucas was going to let the kids down and hurt all of us all over again.

"Daddy!" Lydia ran down the corridor and jumped into Nathan's arms.

Nathan had Lydia in his arms as he walked over to me and just out of habit, he pecked me on the lips and we, both, felt the tension grow in the air as Lucas looked between both of us.

"Lucas, it's really good to see you." Nathan placed Lydia on her feet and walked over to his brother.

I have never seen them act more awkward around each other since they hated each other all those years ago. Nathan leaned in for a hug while Lucas held out his hand and they both settled for the handshake.

I felt that dinner was going to be interesting and I am waiting for a storm to hit.

* * *

**Songs were: "Honestly" - Bethany Joy Lenz (Lydia sang) and "Elsewhere" -Bethany Joy Lenz (she sang for the first time to Nathan in 1x15)**

**So how was it? Like I said it's going to be a three part story probably. So REVIEW and tell me what you thought?**


	2. Q&A

**Okay, I didn't think I would have to explain anything but it obviously seems like I do. There are several details I have NOT unfolded yet about the situation Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan are in. I will explain that and from one of my reviewers, said that because the kids call Brooke, Mama, that I would be separating the family that Brooke and Nathan have with the children making it unrealistic and wrong. Again, I have not stated all the facts. Lucas, just like you, the reader, are in the dark and a little confused about what is going on between Brooke and Nathan and how the kids fit into this family picture he has seen. All of that will become revealed and of course, how Haley died as well.**

**Also there are some tweaks with the timeline of One Tree Hill with my story. I am sure you all will catch on to it.**

**I can only imagine all the different situations families go through with losing a parent. I also believe that every family deals with a loss in different ways. This is my way of expressing the fact that these things can and do happen. **

**Also, I am not too sure if this story is going to end with Brooke and Lucas actually getting together. I mean I might just leave it with the open possibility that it may happen. BUT just know that this is not a Nathan and Brooke story, it's a story about all of them but mainly focuses on Brooke and Lucas through their POVs.**

**I hope I cleared some of that up for you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Q&A**

"**There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. And, of course, when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back."**

Dinner went better than I expected. The kids kept rambling to Lucas about school, friends, vacations, and Haley. Lucas told them stories about his silly escapades with Hales and they became in awe of him.

Jamie had asked if Lucas would help him get ready for bed. Nathan put Lydia to bed as I got a pot of coffee made. This was where things I was sure were going to become complicated.

I made three cups of coffee and just waited. Nathan and Lucas came downstairs and the three of us were standing in front of each other waiting for someone to speak.

"How was your flight?" Nathan spoke first.

A little of the tension dissipated and Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"It was okay." Lucas looked over at me and I knew that what I said to him earlier about the miscarriage has not left him.

"That's good. Karen told me that Spain went really well for you." Nathan placed his cup on the table and crossed his arms.

A silence fell over as Nathan caught the way Lucas was looking at me.

"Just ask Luke." Nathan looked over at me then to his brother.

"Ask what exactly? There are so many questions I have that I am not sure where to begin. I mean not once when I talked to you did you ever mention that you and Brooke were dating."

I slammed my cup on the table hearing what might have been a crack and I just glared at him. Hearing the jealous edge of his tone sickened me. He had no right to express such emotion towards me.

"Lucas, you jackass, Nathan and I are not dating, in love, or sleeping with each other." I looked over at Nathan and he just shook his head.

"Then why—"

"Brooke has become an amazing mother figure that my children have ever really known. I have grown to love Brooke deeply as a caregiver for my kids and friend. It's just a personal intimacy I share with Brooke. But Luke why would that bother you so much?" Nathan questioned as he walked over to the sink, rinsed out his cup, and placed it in the dishwasher.

"Why do the kids call Brooke mom?" Lucas for some reason just didn't understand or probably didn't _want_ to understand.

"They were only babies when Haley passed away. They don't really remember her that way. We let them make that choice. We talk about their mother all the time and we surround them with familiar things especially Haley's music. These kids are brighter than most. They understand that their dad and I are not together, not husband and wife, and that I am not biologically their mother." I looked between both brothers and I started to worry.

"Damn what did ya'll talk about all those times you called Luke or when you wrote each other?" I felt that maybe they really never _talked_.

"We really only talked about the kids and how Lucas's trip was going. We just sort of ignored all the other stuff." Nathan shrugged his hands into his pockets and Lucas looked down at his feet.

"So Luke doesn't know about Sarah?"

Lucas's brow furrowed and his eyes shot to Nathan.

"You are both just fucking idiots." I threw my hands into the air and walked out of the house and stood on the patio.

The ocean over the years has been a comfort to me that clears my head and relaxes me. I walked out towards the water and sat down in a familiar spot that has led Lucas coming to me not only once, but twice before.

_I just couldn't believe that this happened. The tables turned on me for once. I felt so betrayed and victimized by Peyton for cheating with Lucas on me twice. The tape became revealed that I slept with Nathan sophomore year leading to Peyton and Haley both hating me. I had the black eye to prove it. _

_I am sitting here again on the beach in the same spot almost a year ago._

"_Is this beach taken?" _

_I scuffed._

"_There's plenty to go around." I said._

_Lucas and I weren't really talking these days after him and Peyton got together but we had made a decision to try and be friends again, but just like before we really weren't doing that._

"_Don't worry. I'm not going to ask if you're okay."_

_I wanted to punch him._

"_Please, don't do that. Don't try to recreate a memory that started something great between us that was broken later." I snapped at him._

_I saw him tense up and he looked out to the ocean._

"_You know, Brooke, at this point I really don't know what to say about that anymore and I mean that in the most sincere way." He took a deep breath and continued._

"_Like I said at the beach that night, you know who you are and I still feel lost about who I am. That is one of the things I have always loved about you. You are the strongest person I know Brooke even when I know something is killing you. Near the top of my list, or if not number one is hurting you all those times that I did. Together or not, you have always been there for me even when you really didn't want to be. Brooke I will always be forever grateful that you were a part of my life and I still hope that we can get back to that again." He took a risk and reached out and touched my arm._

_I missed his touch so much. I turned to look at him and tears started to run down my face._

_His face softened as he got a better look at the attempted healing of my eye._

"_Brooke." _

_I couldn't help but cry and cry as he pulled me into his chest._

_He let me cry on him for as long as I needed too. Even after breaking my heart, he was a poet. His words always got to me in my core._

"_Are you okay, Brooke?" _

"_I know that Peyton feels I have betrayed her and treated her wrong but I feel like our situations were completely different. I—"_

"_I agree with you, Brooke. The situations were different but it still hurts just the same. I know I have no right to say what I am about to say to you but Brooke you did sleep with her boyfriend and Peyton and I, well, we still haven't slept together yet." _

_I flinched at his words and pulled out of his arms. Just the thought of Peyton and Lucas sleeping together disgusted me. _

_I really didn't want to talk about this anymore._

"_She'll come around, Brooke. You two have been through too much for it to end this way." _

_I almost felt like he was not only talking about me and Peyton, but about me and him also._

"_I miss you so much, Luke, but…" I should have just told him everything. I should tell him about the baby, I should tell him that I still love him, and I should tell him that Peyton told me she was in love with him before I broke up with him._

"_Brooke, I miss you too, pretty girl." _

"_Please don't call me that anymore." I looked away from him as the tears escaped._

"_I'm sorry." _

_We sat in silence a little longer._

"_You know we really are pretty shitty friends. When we say we should be friends, we need to actually **be** friends. Want to grab something to eat? Or do you need to get back to Peyton?" I shouldn't have even asked. Of course, he has to get back to Peyton._

"_Actually Peyton is with Haley probably planning your funeral." He chuckled, "But I will gladly eat your last meal with you." He winked at me and it made me smile._

_I turned to grab my shoes and when I turned back his hand was reaching out to me. Like before, I hesitated to take it and he pulled me up and we left together._

We became close again after that and I had accepted that he was with Peyton and that he was finally with the person he belonged to.

"Is this beach taken?"

Damn him! I didn't respond to him. He has really upset me being back here and now I am irritated with Nathan too. He took his seat next to me like he always has when he finds me out here.

"There is so much I want to ask and there is so much that is scrambling through my mind…so Brooke why don't you tell me. I don't want to hear it from Nathan but from you." He said it with so much sincerity that I almost didn't recognize this type of softness from him.

I took in a few deep breaths and waited. I wasn't sure where to start or if I even wanted to say anything at all.

"After you left." I paused trying to see how I should patch everything together.

"Karen and Deb helped Nathan the most. I, at first, didn't know what the hell I was doing. I eighteen and one of my best friends is dead, the other is freaking out about losing the love of her life. My other friend is alone with two kids to raise and the boy…" I hesitated.

"And the boy that has always held a special place in my heart despite all the wrong he has caused me just left!" I threw my hands out to the ocean and shook my head.

"I ran away too, ya know. It was just too much. I didn't know a damn thing about taking care of a kid, let alone two." I brushed my hand through my hair and caught a glimpse of Lucas watching me and listening intently.

"I was gone for about two weeks. Everyone else had left Nathan. You left him, Peyton left him. I felt like I owed it to Nathan and especially Haley to help take care of those children in that house." I nodded back towards the house and looked up towards Lydia's room.

"So I came back and I've been back ever since."

"So when did the kids start calling you Mama?" Lucas asked quietly, waiting.

"About a year ago…maybe?" I balled myself up and looked over at him.

He was so much older that it scared me. I felt like the girl back in high school right now sitting next to a stranger or worst…a ghost of the boy I used to know. It was strange all those years to not have him around. That when I look at him now, I am not sure what type of man he has become, I only know the boy.

"Deb and Karen helped out probably more than you know. Nathan and I were just kids ourselves and without Haley, we both felt so lost and empty. I made a promise to Nathan that I would never leave Jamie and Lydia even though he told me I didn't have to play the mother role in their lives. The thing is, Luke, I wanted to be there for them." I twirled my finger around a loose strand of hair and Lucas's hand crept up my back slowly and began to massage me between my shoulder blades. It felt amazing.

"So what about you and Nathan?" He asked adding more pressure to his fingers as he spoke.

"We've only been together that once when the sex tape was shown to everyone. That's it. Nathan and I have bonded because of the children and we love each other in a way that you and Haley loved each other. I would do anything for Nate and the kids just like how he would do anything for me and the kids. Not that I have to explain myself to you but that's the situation and the kids in a wonderful way understand that. We tell them stories about Haley all the time." I laughed and saw him smile at my reaction.

"I have told them about how Haley used to hate me and how I corrupted her best friend and then out of some spectacular moment, Haley and I became best friends. Lydia loves that story the most. Jamie understands as well. Nathan talks to him a lot about Haley and you. He has told them the story of how Haley helped bring you two closer together. The kids love those stories and they understand." I looked over at Lucas as he tried processing all of this and the look on his face made me think that maybe he understands as well.

"They are Haley's kids, so it would make sense that they get that intelligence from her." He smirked and a wave of relief flooded me.

I watched him as his forehead creased with frown lines and how his calloused fingers brushed against each other almost like sandpaper. I reached out and touched his fingers.

"Lucas why did you really come back?" I had to know.

When Nathan told me that after all these years Lucas was coming home, I almost didn't believe him. Lucas left at such a young, stupid age that maybe he thought it was for the best. Now, I am not too sure. Did he realize he made a mistake leaving? Does he realize that he should have stayed and gotten to know his amazing niece and nephew?

"When I saw her." He tensed up and I could tell he was about to cry.

"I blame myself. It's my fault." He said as his body began to shake.

Was he blaming himself for Haley's death? Why?

"Luke."

"She was…she was so mad at me."

I don't understand. What is he talking about?

"What happened?" This time I found myself comforting him begging him to tell me everything.

* * *

"_Are you stupid?" Haley slapped me across the face._

"_Hales." _

"_Don't!" She pointed her finger at me._

"_Do you think that was the smartest thing you have ever done? What the hell were you thinking?" She rested one of her hands on her hip and still out of instinct rested her other hand on her deflating belly. _

"_I know he killed him Haley! I just know it." I walked past her and towards my dresser to see the shiny object resting inside._

"_Lucas Scott, I just asked you to be the godfather, no pun intended, of my children and you want to be reckless and go after Dan?" _

_I turned to look at her and she seemed so tiny right now. She carried two babies inside her belly for nine months and now she was so small._

"_Haley, I know he killed Keith. I know that you just asked me to be a godparent but I will not let you and my family walk the same streets he does. This has to end. I have to stop him." I said running my fingers over the cold medal and closed the drawer._

"_Why does it have to be you? Lucas you're just a kid. Don't get yourself involved in something like this! Go to the police." She was screaming at me and I shushed her not wanting my mother to hear our conversation._

"_He is the mayor of Tree Hill, Hales. He owns the police! I have to get him to confess." _

"_You've already done enough, Lucas! When Nathan told me you went after him the first time and that he almost had you arrested. I was so angry at you! I am still angry at you." She began to cry and I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms._

"_Hales, he is an evil man who took away someone very important to me and my mom. I have to find justice for Keith." I said to her and she pushed away from me._

"_I have two babies at home right now with a worried husband. He thinks you are going to dig your own grave messing with Dan Scott, even if he's guilty or not. He's a dangerous man and I don't want you getting involved with him, not again." Haley crossed her arms over her chest glaring at me._

"_I have to do this." I said to her one more time._

"_Fine, Lucas, but if you do this, I will never speak to you again."_

"_Haley."_

"_Lucas Eugene Scott. I am serious! I will take away my offer as godparent. Please do not do this, Lucas." She was frightened, but I knew Haley, she would get over this._

"_Haley." _

_She knew, she knew just by the way I said her name that I was sticking to my plan. Tears fell down her face just as a storm came._

"_Fine Lucas, this is my final goodbye to you. Go be stupid and reckless. Don't come running to me when this blows up in your face." She grabbed her jacket and started for the door._

"_Haley! It's raining pretty badly. Stay until it clears up." I reached for her arm and she jerked away from me._

"_No, Lucas!" She was gone._

"It was about thirty minutes later when we received the phone call that Haley didn't make it." I began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Then Mom went into labor." I buried my head in my hands.

Brooke didn't say anything. I don't think she knew what to say. She was probably angry with me too especially after what I just told her.

"She told me she was going to see Karen." Brooke said and I turned to look at her.

"What?" I asked.

"I had stopped by to see her and the babies. I could tell she was upset about something and Nathan wouldn't tell me. She told me she was coming right back."

This time Brooke began to cry. I pulled her into my arms as we both cried. Was she not mad at me? Or was the shock of it all too much for her? Then I got my answer. She pulled out of my arms and punched me several times in the chest.

"Damn you, Lucas Scott. How could you be so stupid? It explains why Peyton thought that maybe you and me were sneaking around behind _her_ back. Why would you do something like that? Why would you go after Dan Scott?" She was in shock.

Wait, Peyton thought that Brooke and I were cheating on her? That does explain some odd behavior from Peyton those couple of weeks when I was pretty much stalking Dan.

"He killed Keith! I was right from the beginning and I was going to do whatever it took to put him behind bars. I hate that Haley's death had to be the epiphany to make him realize what he done and that he needed to turn himself in." I kicked the sand in front of me.

"I remember. He just got done signing over the beach house to Nathan after Deb finalized the divorce papers. I did my best to block that part out. How can someone murder their own brother in cold blood and Keith of all people?" She brushed the tears from her face and turned back to me.

"It's my fault she's gone." I said again.

"Does Nathan know about this?" She asked me.

I twisted my fingers in knots as I stared at the sand. I nodded to her.

"Explains the awkwardness between you two, but have you both actually talked about it? Lucas, I am sure Nathan would forgive you for this. Haley's death was no one's fault. She loved you so much Lucas that Haley would have done anything for you." She rubbed my shoulders and I looked over at her.

Brooke Davis. Sometimes it still made me laugh that she had become such a huge part of my life. I was nobody with Haley, and then we both got sucked into the lives of Peyton, Brooke, and Nathan. Out of all of that though, Brooke was the one person that surprised me the most. She was a selfish, partygoer, who didn't have the best grades. I never associated with people like that but she transformed into one of the best persons I know. I am blessed to have known her, to have had her in body, mind and spirit and most importantly to have loved her, to still love her.

Something compelled me. I knew it was wrong. I had no business doing what my body was pushing me to do. I grabbed her hand and with my free one, brought it to her face pulling her into me. She didn't stop it but I wasn't sure she believed this was happening.

"Brooke." I breathed as I let my lips brush against hers.

What the hell was I doing? What the hell am I thinking kissing her? I have no right.

My lips lingered on hers for a moment and still with no movement from her, I tried to deepen the kiss. I let my fingers move from her cheek to the back of her neck bringing her closer as I let my tongue enter her mouth. She gasped and my tongue asked for hers, she pulled back.

"Lucas." She touched her mouth.

"Lily had a nightmare. She called for you."

We both pulled further apart as Nathan stood behind us with his hands in his pockets. Brooke looked at me and then hurried to her feet towards the house. I looked up at Nathan waiting for him to lunge at me and beat me to a pulp. He smiled and then shook his head as he sat down next to me.

"What are you thinking?" Nathan brushed the sand from his hands resting them on his knees as he looked at me.

"I am waiting for when you are going to hit me." I said staring at my feet.

Nathan just let out a laugh.

"Dude, it doesn't bother me that way, but it does bother me that you just come back and one of the first things you do is kiss Brooke. I mean what the hell man?"

This only reminded me of a few times in high school where Nathan would play Haley's role on my twisted situation with Brooke and Peyton. Always questioning my actions as it would seem to not make any sense.

Then another thought popped into my head.

"Did you know about the baby?" I asked not trying to get upset.

I heard Nathan sigh and the air got a little tense.

"Yeah only because Haley told me. You should talk to Brooke about that one." Nathan said the last part a little bitterly and I turned to look at him.

Nathan looked so much older than the last time I saw him. I will never get over the long road it took for me and Nathan to get where we've come. Haley was mainly to thank for that.

"I will." I said.

There was a long pause between us and I took in a deep breath.

"Nate, I know you brushed the night Haley died under the rug, but we have to talk about it. I know you have to feel like it's my fault that she—"

"When Lydia was two. She got really sick. You remember me telling you that?" He asked keeping his eyes out to the ocean.

I nodded in response.

"Well, I started going crazy. Brooke was here and I know I could lean on her and have her here with me, but that was the first time one of the kids ever really got sick and I just wanted Hales because she would have known what to do." He ruffled his hands through his thick hair and I finally realized just how lonely he really was without her.

Nathan was always in tune with his emotions. When Haley came into his life, things changed. Haley was his everything no matter what they went through. I really did feel like an ass hole but Haley was there from the beginning with me. When she died, a part of me died too. I know I should have stayed but I felt that if I stayed, that part of Haley would die, as stupid as that sounds. Tree Hill encompassed everything of Haley, but our dreams, our goals; that was a part of Haley only I had.

"I blamed you man!" Nathan rushed angrily.

"Brooke didn't know about that night. She didn't know that Haley went to see _you_ that night and honestly I wasn't sure if I had the heart to tell her." Nathan clasped his hands tightly in fists and I waited for him to lean over and punch me.

"But I got over it. I realized that Haley wouldn't have stayed with you if you tied her to a chair. She would have left regardless because she wanted to come home to the kids. She called me after she left your place."

This part I never heard before. Nathan never told me about this.

"She said that she was so mad at you. She didn't understand why you would go after Dan. I told her that she would get over it and you two would be fine. She didn't say anything because she knew I was right, but the last words she said to me was that she loved me and she couldn't wait to get back home." Nathan looked out to the ocean and I could tell he was replaying her words in his head.

I envied him. My last moment with Haley was her in a fit of anger. She was mad at me for doing something extremely stupid. I hated, no I hate myself for letting that happen. No matter what Nate says, I will always blame myself for that night.

"I still blame myself." I ran my hands through my shaved hair.

"Haley loved you Luke even when she was mad at you, or claimed that she hated you. Her love for you was impossible to shake. Just always remember that." Nate patted me on the shoulder and I almost felt like this shouldn't be happening.

He shouldn't be telling me that it's okay. He should be furious at me.

"I've hurt all of you." I said trying my damnedest not to cry.

"In some ways, yes, but if there is something I always learned from Haley, is that you're here now and that's what matters."

I looked over at my brother and smiled at him for the first time since I'd been back. Maybe things were going to be okay.

"Now about what I saw a moment ago. Lucas we're not in high school anymore man, you can't just go kissing ladies especially Brooke." He joked but being serious at the same time.

"I know. I know." This time I ran my hands across my hair more forcefully.

"Then what the hell?" He was pushing the matter and I honestly couldn't give him an answer.

"I don't know. I found myself missing her the most when I was away."

"Not Peyton?"

I shook my head and tried to find the right words for what I was about to say.

"I didn't realize just how lost I was back then. For so long I wanted Peyton. It was always Peyton then Brooke came into my life and changed that. Then when I was given the opportunity to be with Peyton, things _really_ changed. I finally thought I was happy then Brooke and I became friends again and Haley died. You know Brooke was the only one who came to the airport."

We sat in silence for a moment and I went to speak again.

"Peyton grew upset with me. She said that I was being selfish and I agreed with her a little on that, but she was just angry. She was angry that I didn't stay for her mostly. I thought that of all people she would understand the most especially after what she went through with Ellie." I scuffed remembering some of the last words Peyton said to me.

"Yeah, we haven't heard from her in awhile. She's back with Jake. I think they are having a baby." Nathan said as he took in a deep breath and released it slowly.

"I am not surprised." I said and Nathan and I sat in another silence and again, I remembered something Brooke said to me.

"So who is Sarah?" I looked over at him and he became uncomfortable.

"She's this girl I met. The kids love her." Nathan shifted uncomfortably and I began to understand why he was acting this way.

"Look man, I am not disappointed or disapproving you to move on. Nathan you are aloud to love again and Haley would want that for you."

Nathan smirked and then his face contorted into fear.

"I've been on a few dates with her. She's a single mother and her son is in the same class as James and Lydi. She's so different from Haley but I see her in Sarah sometimes." He reached for his wallet and pulled out two pictures.

One was of Haley and the other I assumed was Sarah.

"She's beautiful Nathan, really."

"I keep them both. Sarah understands my loss. Her husband served over in Iraq, he died about two years ago. She loves that I still keep Haley's picture with me every day."

Nathan continued to talk about Sarah and even if I wanted to stop listening to him, I couldn't. I was seeing Nathan actually happy again. He explained that he and Sarah want to take things extremely slow considering their situations. Brooke loves Sarah and they spend a lot of time with the kids together.

It was getting late and we both made our way back to the house. Nathan and I said goodnight to each other awaiting what will come next for us. I peaked into Brooke's room and she wasn't there. Maybe she was still upstairs with Lydia. I crept quietly up the stairs and tiptoed towards the pale pink door that had hot pink letters spelling Lydia. I opened the door and poked my head in to see Brooke sleeping in bed with Lydia. I really shouldn't bother them but looking at Brooke's position on the bed didn't seem too comfortable.

I walked over to the bed, knelt down near Brooke. I tried waking her up by gently shaking her, letting my fingers rub against her arm. She stirred a little and her eye opened. I smiled. She looked down at Lydia and kissed her forehead before sitting up slowly. Seeing Lydia asleep the way she was after Brooke brushed her hair from her face, she became a spitting image of Haley. I smiled down at the beautiful little angel.

.

Brooke finally got off the bed and placed her finger over her lips ushering me towards the door. She cut the bedside lamp off and turned on the princess night light by the door. We both walked out together and once the door was closed we both released our breaths we'd been holding.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hi." She whispered back.

"Can we talk?" I asked quietly and she was hesitating and finally nodded.

There was so much I wanted to know and wanted to ask. Everything was definitely up in the air right now, but one thing was for sure, the moment she walked into my room and I went to shut the door behind us. I wasn't going anywhere this time.

* * *

**Whew! Okay thoughts? I might actually make this story a little longer. What I got going through my head right now about this particular story has got me feeling giddy! So REVIEW! I want your thoughts and REMEMBER...this may not end exactly with Brooke and Lucas together! So review and stay tuned!**


End file.
